Question: $ { {1} \times \left[\begin{array}{r}{0} \\ {1} \\ {-2}\end{array}\right] = {?} } $
Explanation: To multiply a matrix by a number, multiply each item of the matrix by the number. ${\left[\begin{array}{r}{1}\times{0} \\ {1}\times{1} \\ {1}\times{-2}\end{array}\right]}$ Now, simplify: ${\left[\begin{array}{r}{0} \\ {1} \\ {-2}\end{array}\right]}$